The Amazing Rabbit Hero: Deku (On hold)
by Nattile2019
Summary: All Izuku wanted was to become a hero. Luckily, he gets a quirk on his 4th birthday. But, this quirk doesn't give him any special abilities, making it useless. When Izuku inherits OFA, he gains an abundance of power to his quirk. Follow along as our green haired rabbit hero strives to become the best hero in the world.


Betaed by Bastion Light

Inspired by fics **One Fur All** by Kimono and **The Adventures of Bunny Izuku** by Lunar_Muffin

It's a warm, Saturday morning in the Midoriya household. Izuku slept in bed as rays of sunlight peeked through his bedroom window, hugging his All Might action figure close to his chest. Inko, being the early bird, was the first one up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Today was special as it was Izuku 's birthday. He's waited for this day because this was the age when quirks developed. With breakfast ready, Inko set the table before making her way towards her son's room, chuckling to herself imagining Izuku's reaction to the gift she got for him. She peeked into his room to see if he's awake, noticing the All Might themed blanket draped over his sleeping form. Inko entered Izuku's room and knelt over his bed, reaching over and jostled him. "Happy birthday Izuku sweetie, it's time to get up."

Izuku groaned as his mom nudged him awake. He sat up in bed before pulling the covers from himself and what his mom saw caused her eyes to widen in shock. Long, green, furry rabbit ears protrude from Izuku 's head.

Fur also covered his hands which extend halfway to his elbows. Izuku stretched and yawned before looking to his mom, his mind a little hazy from sleep to notice her expression nor the change in his appearance. "Morning mom..." He muttered, rubbing his eye with his fur-covered hand.

Inko continuously stared at her son, shock staining her face as her eyes roamed his form. She was happy that Izuku has a quirk but confused at the same time. Children usually inherit quirks from their parents, so why did Izuku have a rabbit quirk? That's a question she'll ask the doctor when she takes Izuku to his next appointment. Izuku 's mind cleared when he noticed his mom staring at him.

"M-mom. What's wrong? "He stuttered, not knowing why his mom was looking at him strangely.

Inko snapped out of her shock when Izuku called out to her. "I-Izuku. You have a quirk!"

Izuku 's eyes widen by his mom's statement, his heart beating rapidly in his chest."What!?" He shouts before gazing down at his arms, almost screamed when he saw the fluffy green fur covering them, his fingers reduced to stumps. His hands trembled as he turned them over, revealing the dark green pads on his palms and fingers. Izuku flexed his fingers inwards, extending the claws hidden under the fur at his tips. Izuku ripped the blanket from himself to see what other changes his new quirk made to his body.

Much like his hands, Izuku's legs and feet are covered in dark fluffy green fur and replaced with rabbits hind legs. He then reached a fur-covered hand to touch one of the ears on his head. Bringing downwards, he traced his finger over the appendage. His ear twitch at the ticklish sensation, causing him to shudder before letting it go. Anxious to get a better look of himself, Izuku spring out of his bed and out of his room, bumping into walls and corners on his way down the hall. Inko reluctantly followed her son, making sure he wasn't going to get himself hurt.

"Izuku, be careful!" She shouts as Izuku wobbled around, losing his balance a couple of times before he reached the bathroom door. Pulling it ajar, Izuku scampered into the bathroom and over to the mirror by the sink. He turns his back to the mirror, looking back at his reflection before lifting the back of his shirt up and sure enough, there was a fluffy green rabbit tail on his lower back. He had an urge to touch his tail but decided not to, figuring it would be just as sensitive as his ears.

Lowering his shirt, Izuku turned to stare at his reflection as excitement filled his mind, a smile slowly forming on his face. It wasn't long until Inko peeked into the bathroom to find her son staring at himself in the mirror. "Izuku..." She called before entering the bathroom. Unable to contain his excitement much longer, Izuku lets out a high-pitched squeal, startling his mom which caused her to jump back and screamed in surprise.

"I HAVE A QUIRK!" He screamed as tears filled his eyes while happily jumping around in the bathroom. His dream of becoming a hero was finally going to come true now that he had a quirk. Lost in the pit of excitement, Izuku lost his balance once more before he fell, nearly hitting his head on the toilet as he landed hard on his rear. "Ow ow ow!" He cried in pain, turning onto his side to cradle his sore rear.

Inko facepalm before letting out a groan the moment Izuku fell, going over and knelt to her his side. "Izuku. I know that you're happy that you have a quirk. But please, don't hurt yourself." She pleads, holding her hand out to him. Izuku lets out a pained groan before nodding to his mom, placing his furry hand in hers, holding onto it firmly before slowly pulling himself to stand on the balls of his feet. Inko stood up as well, smiling to her son. "We should eat breakfast before it gets cold. Plus, I have a surprise for you, birthday boy."

Izuku's ears perk up, his tail wiggled happily. He had an idea of what his mom had gotten him for his birthday since she knew he was a huge All Might fan. Though, he wished it was the newest Bronze Age Might figure but highly doubted it, remembering his mom commenting how expensive it was. Inko nodded to her son before leading him out of the bathroom and down the hall Izuku was still a little wobbly on his feet, taking long strides with each step he took.

Once they entered the dining room, Izuku 's eyes shimmered at the array of food his mom prepared on the table. He could tell his mom put a lot of work into making it special for his birthday, drool leaked from his mouth while his stomach growled loudly. Inko chuckled upon hearing her son's stomach growl, letting his hand go. "Well, dig in sweetie."

Izuku frantically nodded to his mom and scrambled to hied to his seat at the table, nearly tripping over his feet again. He scoops spoonfuls into his mouth, chortling as he ate. Inko smiled at her son before sitting across from him and started eating as well. Half of the food she made had meat and eggs in it. Inko wondered if she should've made a plate of fruits and vegetables as well. She knew those with animal quirks tend to have limited appetites and often times their digestive system rejects certain foods.

Luckily, Izuku showed no signs of vomiting while he ate. Izuku finishes his breakfast once he was full, licking away bits of egg and rice from his lips before turning to his mom. "Ready for my surprise!" He chimed, practically bouncing in his chair. He was excited about what his mom had gotten him, unable to contain himself. Inko chuckled at her son's giddiness before standing from the table.

"Alright, sweetie. Wait here, I'll be right back."

With that, she left the room to retrieve Izuku's gift. Watching his mom leave the room, Izuku decided to practice walking on his own. He grabbed the edge of the table before standing upright, digging his claws into it to keep his balance as he wobbles on his feet. Before letting go, Izuku suddenly had an idea. He figured since he had a rabbit quirk he could try hopping.

Testing his theory, he lowered himself on all fours, stretching his limbs out. Letting out a small breath, Izuku pushed a small force into his legs before lunging forward. His landing was sloppy, almost injuring his wrist and face plant into the floor. His second attempt was still a little sloppy but it was better than the first. As Izuku continues practicing, his hops slowly improved, increasing speed and maneuvering around the furniture in the room.

Izuku hopped a couple more times before stopping, long ears twitching at the sound of his mom's return. He quickly scrambled back to his seat at the table as his mom re-enters with a gift in hand. Smiling to her son, Inko set the gift in front of him. "Here you go, sweetie!" Beaming with excitement, Izuku snatched his gift from the table, tearing away the paper it was wrapped in.

A scream caught his throat when he peeled away the last of the wrapping paper, revealing the newest Bronze Age All Might figure. He jumped from his chair, tripping over his feet again as he ran to his mom and gave her a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Inko chuckled in response before hugging her son back.

Late afternoon, the two went to the local mall downtown. Izuku wore thick socks on his feet which caused issues as he struggled to keep his balance on the slippery, linoleum floor. Inko had Izuku wear them to protect his feet since he couldn't fit his old shoes anymore. Since the mall they were in provided clothing for those with mutated quirks, Inko figured it wouldn't be difficult to find the shoes she was looking for.

The two passed a play area in the mall as parents watched their children play. A few children perked when their attention is drawn to Izuku, taking a particular liking to his quirk. Most of the parents in the room were distracted with their phones, not realizing their children running out of the room.

"Bunny! Bunny!" One child screeched while running towards Izuku, others following in suite.

Izuku's ears perked at the sound of loud screeching and heavy stomping headed towards him and his mom. Before he could react, one child came from behind and grabbed one of his ears, pulling hard on it. Izuku immediately cried out in pain when his ear was pulled, alerting his mom.

"Ouch! That hurts! Let go!" He whined, trying wretched his ear from the random child's grip.

"Hey! Stop that!" Inko shouts, grabbing the child's wrist and forced him to let go of her son's ear. Izuku immediately paled when he saw a group of random kids running towards him, their hands extended out with the intention of touching him. He quickly ran behind his mom before any of the other children could reach him.

Inko held out her arms to block the children as they tried to reach around her to get to Izuku, glaring them as they threw tantrums and kicked her. She could have used her quirk to pull away but it only works on small objects. Inko quickly grabbed another child that almost managed to get behind her before yanking them back, ignoring the obnoxious screeching from the child. She wondered where were the parents of these kids and why weren't they watching them.

Izuku breathed heavily, his heart hammering in his chest. Tears blurred his vision, feeling on the verge of passing out from the intense stress. He wasn't expecting his quirk to bring this much attention and desperately wanted to go home.

It wasn't long until the parents came and retrieve their children. They repeatedly apologized to Inko and Izuku for their children's rude behavior towards them before dragging them away. Inko turned to Izuku once the fiasco was over and hugged him close, stroking his head to calm him as he whined and shook in her arms. The two continued shopping without any further issues, though Izuku clung to his mom, still traumatized by the incident earlier.

After leaving the mall, Inko noticed a change in Izuku's behavior. He often panicked when he saw dogs, which was odd since Izuku usually liked dogs. Inko figured it had something to do with his Quirk. The doctor would clear up her questions and concerns.

The next day, Izuku left the apartment and headed towards the playground. Today was the day he was going to show his quirk to Katsuki. It wasn't long until he caught sight of Katsuki and the two other kids playing kickball. Wagging his tail, Izuku jogged over towards the group.

"Kacchan! Kacchan!" He yelled out, waving to the group while smiling. The shoes he wore were made of special aerodynamic material to help keep his balance. They were like his old shoes except only covered half of his foot since he mainly walked on the pads of his feet. The four boys stopped their game as they turned their attention to Izuku and were surprised by what they saw.

"Is that Deku? No way! He's got a Quirk?! Can you believe that Kacchan!" The boys pointed out. Katsuki looked to Izuku and glared at the green-haired boy, definitely not impressed.

"You look stupid Deku." He sneered. Izuku flinched as pain radiates through his chest at Katsuki's insult, ears drooping over his shoulders while frowning.

"That's mean Kacchan…" He whined.

Katsuki stomped over to Izuku." What?" Katsuki grabbed one of his rabbit ears and tugged harshly on it. "You thought having a quirk makes you special you damn nerd!"

Izuku yelped in pain when Katsuki yanked his ear."Ouch! Kacchan that hurts! Please let go!" He begged, trying to wretch his ear from Katsuki's grip. His ears are very sensitive and he became very protective of them after the incident at the mall.

Katsuki only snorts in response before it pulling harder. "Why don't you use your pathetic quirk and make me!" He growled, small explosions emitted from his palm from his Quirk. Izuku yelped at the feeling of his ear being burnt. Without thinking, Izuku bent his fingers and swiped his hand at the blonde.

The last thing he knew, there's a loud pained cry from the blonde and the grip on his ear was gone. "Kacchan!" The blonde's lackeys called out, rushing over to him.

Izuku was about to check the damage on his ear when he tensed, his heart hammering in his chest as blood dripped from his claws. 'Did I scratched Katsuki?' He asked himself before nervously glancing over to the blonde. Katsuki's face contorted in pain as his hand covered the side of his face where he was scratched, blood seeping through his fingers.

The blonde shot his eyes back at Izuku, glaring daggers at him while breathing heavily in anger. "Deku…" He growled lowly, removing his hand from his face, revealing four bleeding gashes on his cheek. Katsuki's lackey's snickered in from behind the blonde.

"You're so dead Deku."One of them utter, cracking their knuckles and activating their quirks. Izuku cowered before the four, pinning his ears back as he broke into a cold sweat. He knew he was in for a beat down, slowly backing away.

"K-Kacchan! I-It was an accident! I-I swear." He stuttered, shakily holding his fur-covered hands up.

Katsuki growls louder in response, baring his teeth, explosions emit from his palms. "I'll...KILL YOU DEKU!" He screamed as he charged at Izuku, his lackey's following after him.

Paralyzed with fear, Izuku didn't have enough time to dodge their attack until his vision suddenly went dark. Izuku regained his vision an hour later to find himself laying the ground, pain radiating through his body. He must've been unconscious during the ordeal.

He grunts in pain as he sat up, looking around and noticed that Kacchan and his lackeys left the playground. Tears filled his eyes as he slowly stood up, limping away from the playground. He should have known it was a bad idea to show off his quirk and paid the consequences for his actions. At least now he can still pursue his dream of becoming a hero. Hopefully, there won't be any obstacles to stop him. Right?

**That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it! Positive and negative feedback**** are welcome.**


End file.
